


Ein Abschiedsbrief

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, One Shot, Sad, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine leere Hülle. Ein umherirrender Geist. Schwindende Erinnerungen. Grenzenloser Kummer. Nichts weiter ist geblieben. Nichts außer einem nie gelesenen Brief eines trauernden Vaters an seine Söhne, der alles im Leben verloren hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Abschiedsbrief

Meine lieben Kleinen,

 

nun ist es so weit gekommen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wir sind vernichtet, nichts ist mehr übriggeblieben außer Staub und Asche und schwindende Erinnerungen an Dinge, die niemals hätten geschehen dürfen. Was gibt es noch Gutes auf der Welt? Haben wir alles ausgelöscht?

 

Und nun erhielten wir den Preis für unsere Taten. Der Krieg hat uns zugrunde gerichtet. Wir selbst haben uns zugrunde gerichtet. Blut haftet an unseren Händen, das Blut unserer eigenen Vettern und Basen, Brüder und Schwestern, Väter und Mütter, die wir in unserem Wahn erschlugen.

 

In bin allein in dieser Hölle. Gefangen und verdammt, auf immer in Einsamkeit durch diese Gestade zu wandern. Nichts ist mir geblieben außer meinen Erinnerungen. Selbst meine Musik hat mich verlassen. Sie tönt, sie spielt, doch sie spielt immer und immer wieder dieselben Lieder von Trauer, Hass und Schmerz.

 

Habe ich es verdient? Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin ein Monster.

 

Ihr seid das einzig Gute in dieser Welt, das mir jemals passiert ist. So rein und unschuldig und unbefleckt vom Bösen, das mich seit Alqualonde begleitete. Nein, schon seid unserem Eid damals an Vaters Seite, als Morgoths Lügen zu keimen begannen. Ich habe euch nicht verdient. Ihr habt etwas Besseres verdient als mich.

 

Es tut mir leid. So leid … Das hätte niemals geschehen dürfen, nein, niemals. Wir gingen zu weit und wir wussten es in dem Moment, als wir die Schwerter erhoben. Doch wir gingen dennoch weiter und immer weiter, unbeirrt und ohne auf jene zu achten, die mit uns gingen.

 

Selbst jetzt noch handle ich so. Ich habe euch verlassen, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen kann euch in meiner Schande unter die Augen zu treten. Habe euch verlassen und euch in einer untergehenden Welt euch selbst überlassen, statt an eurer Seite zu sein und euch in Sicherheit zu bringen.

 

Mein Bruder ist tot, er wählte den Freitod. Werde ich wahnsinnig? Oder bin ich es schon längst? Ich bin völlig von Sinnen, rasend vor Schmerz und Leid und kann diesem Irrsinn doch nicht entkommen. Werde es niemals können. Ich bin verloren in mir selbst, in meinen Taten, meinen Gedanken und dem, was ich geworden bin. Ein Tier, nicht besser als eine wilde Kreatur, getrieben von niederen Instinkten und Bedürfnissen.

 

Sollte ich meinem Bruder folgen? Oder soll ich weiter leiden, mich selbst geißeln und mich auf immerdar für das strafen, was ich getan habe? Wie kann ich Wiedergutmachung leisten?

Gibt es Wiedergutmachung für das, was ich tat?

 

Oder ist alles verloren? Ist alles, was ich nun noch machen kann, zur Sinnlosigkeit verdammt und verkommen?

 

Ich hasse mich für das, was ich bin. Ihr seid meine Söhne, nicht im Blute, so doch im Geiste. Wo ist da der Unterschied? Für mich gibt es keinen, es spielt keine Rolle. Es ist nur noch von Bedeutung, was für ein schlechter Vater ich bin. Ich hätte bei euch sein, euch unterstützen müssen bei allem, was in eurem Leben noch auf euch zukommt. Doch stattdessen vergehe ich in meinem eigenen Leid, fliehe vor der letzten Verantwortung, die mir geblieben ist: vor euch.

 

Hier bin ich also, ein Feigling und ein Schwächling, der es nicht verdient, in seiner erbärmlichen Existenz weiterhin auf dieser Welt zu weilen. Und doch kann ich nicht einmal denselben Weg wählen wie mein Bruder. Ich kann es einfach nicht! Ich bin zu schwach.

 

Geht nun eurer Wege und lernt aus meinen Fehlern. Seid stärker, als ich es jemals hätte sein können. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei euch sein, sehen, wie ihr erwachsen werdet. Großes liegt vor euch, Gutes wie Schlechtes. Ihr werdet es weit bringen, nicht nur allein aufgrund eurer Abstammung. Und man wird es euch auch nicht leicht machen. Doch ihr werdet euch durchsetzen und Dinge vollbringen, die man euch nicht zugetraut hätte.

 

Werdet zu besseren Personen, als ich es jemals hätte sein können. Seid gütig und liebend und nicht grausam und selbstsüchtig wie ich.

 

Ich werde in Gedanken immer bei euch sein. Mehr kann ich nicht mehr geben, denn mehr ist von mir nicht geblieben.


End file.
